When using a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone in a bright environment, people often suffer from high intensity reflection and glare interference, so that the content of the mobile terminal cannot be read clearly.
In order to overcome this defect, surface treatment of anti-glare and anti-reflection is often performed on the surface of the cover of the mobile terminal. Through this hardware processing method, the reflected light and the glare on the surface of the mobile terminal can be largely overcome. However, the use of the anti-glare anti-reflection cover on the high-resolution display panel may also cause problems such as blurred display and sparkle. At present, the cover manufacturers can only adopt the strategy of finding a balance between the two when dealing with this problem, and cannot completely eliminate the blurred display and sparkle phenomenon of the screen.